Lace Underwear And Promotions! : Sakura x Ino
by Jannasaur
Summary: Sakura is in desperate need of a promotion & it isn't easy when Ino is your boss. Can Sakura persuade Ino to rank her higher? AU Oneshot Rated M for SakuIno, Yuri, Lemons, Smut, PWP and Oral Sex


**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YURI (GIRL/GIRL) AND ORAL SEX. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): General / Romance

Fandom: Naruto  
>Characters (pairing): Sakura Haruno x Ino Yamanaka<p>

Summary:  
>Sakura is in desperate need of a promotion &amp; it isn't easy when Ino is your boss. Can Sakura persuade Ino to rank her higher?<br>SakuInoSaku, Yuri, Lemons, Smut, PWP and Oral Sex

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

Warning; Rated M for Yuri, Lemons, Smut, PWP and Oral Sex

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YURI (GIRL/GIRL) AND ORAL SEX. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

><p>Lace Underwear And Promotions ? !<p>

* * *

><p>Ino sat at her large desk, in her large office, at her large firm. She spun herself around in her seat, looking out at her large view of the city. Her brows were furrowed and she had a pen in between her lips as the gently nibbled at the end of it. She was angry, but at what?<p>

There was a gentle knock at her office door, but Ino didn't turn around. "Come in!" She yelled. She was clearly pissed off, and God have mercy on those who cross a woman like Ino Yamanaka on a bad day.

"Miss. Yamanaka?" A gentle voice spoke, opening the door then closing is softly behind them.

Ino felt her blood boil again at the other's voice, biting harder on her pen. "Miss. Haruno, please, take a seat…"

Sakura took a seat in front of Ino's desk, draping her leg over the other, wriggling as she adjusted her short skirt.

Ino's chair slowly spun back around to face Sakura. She withdrew the pen from her lips and placed it on her desk, heaving a deep sigh. She eyed Sakura; her tight shirt clinging to her chest, and her short skirt riding up as she sat in front of Ino. Did the girl have no shame?

"Sakura," Ino spoke, softening her tone as a small smile tugged at her lips. "I heard you wanted to speak to me."

Sakura gave Ino a sexy smirk, raising one of her eyebrows. "Yes, I did."

"Well, you're here... Speak." Ino replied, crossing her arms over the desk as she leant forward, her large breasts slightly visible down her low cut blouse.

Sakura was silent for a moment, before putting it bluntly. "I want a promotion, Ino."

Ino pouted, picking her pen up again to nibble at it. She sat back in her chair. "And tell me, Sakura, why should I consider giving you a promotion?"

"Come on Ino, you know I need the pay rise…" Sakura muttered, crossing her leg over to flash her underwear for a second before pressing her thighs together as she leant forward in her seat.

"Do I?" Ino teased, smirking devilishly.

"Yes. You know it's been rough for me since I broke up with Sasuke." Sakura whined.

Ino let out a low chuckle. "Yup, when you found out Naruto was doing him…"

Sakura glared at Ino, scowling. "It isn't funny Ino. You're just happy now that neither of us can have Sasuke!"

Ino paused, crushing her teeth against the pen, and then grinding her teeth on the smooth surface. "How do you know I'm happy about that?" Ino mumbled.

Sakura paused too, observing Ino's moody aura. "I just assumed." She replied, feeling confused at Ino's expression.

Ino pouted, moving her gaze down to Sakura's thighs. "I don't think I want to give you this promotion, Sakura… You do know the whole office wants this promotion, don't you? And there are employees here who have worked here a lot longer and harder than you."

Sakura pouted, feeling angry again. She worked darn hard too, and Ino knew that. "I have worked here nearly as long as you, and just as hard… At least some of us can get jobs without using our bodies!"

Ino flicked her eyes up to Sakura's almond eyes lighting up in anger. "Well maybe that's something you need to do…" She replied seductively with a smirk, running the tip of her pen along her plump lips.

Sakura felt her cheeks suddenly burn. Was Ino suggesting that she…? "Ino…" She mumbled in disbelief as Ino slowly stood up from her seat, walking over to Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but stare at Ino's curvaceous figure; her exposed cleavage, her full breasts snug under her tight blouse and her curved hips visible in her fitting pencil skirt.

Ino sat at the edge of the desk in front of Sakura, who sat gaping at the blonde as she ran her slender fingers down her cleavage. "How badly do you want this promotion, Sakura?" Ino hissed, causing Sakura to grow tense on her seat, holding back a moan as she watched Ino rap at her exposed cleavage.

Sakura bit into her lower lip, unable to pull her eyes away from Ino's large breasts hidden behind clothing. She stood up slowly, stepping closer to Ino. "_SO BAD_~" She replied, lowering her lips down to Ino's, who responsively latched back, pressing her lips harder to Sakura's.

Sakura and Ino both moaned into the kiss as Sakura's tongue laced with the blondes before the other pulled away from the kiss, breathing on Sakura's lips. "You have to show me how _bad_ you want it…"

Sakura spread Ino's legs apart harshly, causing her tight pencil skirt to ride up. "Oh I'll show you how bad I want it." She hissed in response, standing in between Ino's legs and latching her lips to the blonde's neck.

Ino sat at the edge of the desk, with her legs spread out and her skirt rising up to her thighs as Sakura kissed and nipped at her neck, causing soft whimpers of pleasure to leak from her plump lips.

Sakura gripped to the blonde's womanly thighs, while Ino's fingers started unbuttoning Sakura's shirt.

Sakura sucked and licked Ino's neck until she could feel a cool breeze sweep over her chest, realizing her bra was now on show. She slowly wriggled out of her shirt, letting it drop to the floor as she too unbuttoned the two buttons on Ino's tight garment, exposing her violet lace bra.

"Nice bra," Sakura commented, before tugging harshly at Ino's blouse to pull it off then throwing it to join her shirt on the ground. "But I bet it will look better lying on the floor~" Sakura wrapped her arms behind Ino, skilfully undoing the bra, and then pulling it off to throw it to the floor. She ogled Ino's large breasts as they bounced out of the bra. "See, I told you it looked better on the floor."

Ino nodded in agreement, but tilted her head back as she felt Sakura's soft lips press themselves against one of her nipples, while one of her hands cupped her other breast, squeezing it firmly within her grip.

Ino wrapped her legs around Sakura, toeing her stiletto heels off as she tugged at Sakura's bra strap, attempting to unclip it herself. After a few failed attempts due to Sakura kissing and fondling her breasts, she finally got it undone, ushering Sakura to wriggle out of her flimsy pink bra.

With both of them topless, Sakura wriggled out of her short skirt, kicking it off so she was left in her cute pink panties and heels. Ino moaned, scanning her eyes down Sakura's slender physique until she felt Sakura peeling off her own pencil skirt. Sakura tugged the fabric down Ino's legs.

She spread Ino's legs out wider, bending over to press her lips to the other's woman-hood, covered in the material of her matching lace underwear. "Oh Ino," she hummed, running her fingertips up and down between the petals of her rose that was beginning to feel moist. "You're getting so wet~"

Ino moaned, shifting her weight onto her hands to lean back on her desk letting Sakura's fingertips slide up and down her most indecent organ.

Sakura, moved her fingers down, lapping her tongue up the blonde's panties, making the fabric even damper so that it clung to the shape of Ino's woman-hood perfectly.

Ino leant back, propping herself on her elbows, still giving herself a good view of the candy-floss haired cutie in between her thighs as she began to push the fabric of Ino's underwear to the side. But before she could expose the sweet little flesh of her kitten, Ino spoke up.

"Sakura, let me taste you first…" She murmured, shuffling off the edge of the desk and insisting that the other sit on the cool surface.

Ino moved her papers and pen-pots to the side, giving Sakura enough room on the desk. As soon as Miss. Haruno was sat on the desk, Ino almost ripped off her panties, spreading her legs out wide as she ogled Sakura's woman-hood.

"Mmm," she moaned, smacking her lips as she dived straight in. Ino slid her fingertips against the two blushing petals that spread apart, allowing her a view inside Sakura's blossom. Sakura moaned lightly as Ino ran her tongue up the rough bud of Sakura's flower. Experimentally flicking her tongue against it to slowly suck it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it to cause more leaked moans and whimpers to escape the other female's lungs as she flexed her fingers out against the smooth surface of the desk.

"I- Ino," she trembled, spreading her thighs apart to peer down at Ino who was snug between them. "Lock the door…"

But Ino didn't reply. She gripped tighter to Sakura's milky coloured thighs, and began to suck on her rough bud harder; slapping her moist tongue against the organ to pull out more trembled moans and whimpers from Sakura. Just as she slipped two fingers into the wet tightness of Sakura, there was a knock at the door, startling both Sakura as her body jolted in response to the unexpected loud thud.

Ino sighed, raising her head. "I'm busy!" She yelled, slowly wriggling her fingers inside of Sakura. Sakura trembled.

"But Miss. Yamanaka, it's rather important," the woman behind the door replied.

"It can wait…" Was Ino's bland response as she fixated her attention onto Sakura again; lowering her head to gently swish her tongue back and forth over Sakura's sensitive piece of flesh as her fingers began to move inside.

"Very well," the woman murmured. "I'll come back later."

Sakura felt her body beginning to squirm as she felt Ino's slender fingers pushing in and out of her, slowly prodding around for her soft spot.

"I- Ino, it feels so…" she whimpered, struggling for breathe as her chest began to heave.

"Good?" Ino responded, pulling away from Sakura's woman hood to reply. She breathed harshly on the skin as she too began to moan softly, gazing at Sakura's opening and her fingers tucked inside nicely. "You feel so tight Sakura," she mumbled pressing her lips to the female's lower lips, tasting the wet juices that covered her soft flesh.

Sakura gasped harshly, sitting herself up abruptly. "Ino, there!" she panted, "there… that's the spot."

Ino looked up at Sakura's flushed and dizzy expression as she smirked, "here?" she asked, massaging the same spot and causing Sakura's body to quiver in positive response as she bit her lower lip and nodded.

Her gentle fingers continued to pump in an out of Sakura's wet arousal, enjoying the feeling of her muscles clenching around her digits each time she pressed her fingertips a little harder to the squishy, soft spot inside her employee. Ino occasionally ran her tongue up the wet flesh of Sakura's lips, before sucking hard on her rough pink jewel, causing the most erotic of noises from the candy-floss haired female.

"Ahh, Ino," She panted, as her thighs began to quiver. She could feel butterflies fluttering around like crazy in the pit of her stomach, her forehead was sweaty and Sakura knew she couldn't go any longer. "I can't go much longer." She hissed through gritted teeth as her thighs began to tremble and her hips bucked up hard into Ino's face as her fingers continued to move sensually within her.

Ino felt the warm juices of Sakura's release all over her fingers, now wet and sticky with her womanly fluids. She hummed gratefully, slowly sliding her fingers out of Sakura before pressing her sticky digits to her lips. A devilish smirk smeared Ino's beautiful plump lips as she poked a pink tongue out; swiping the moist organ over her fingers, lapping up the juices from her fingers.

"You taste so sweet…" She whispered seductively, standing up straight.

Sakura panted, feeling her heart rate slowly returning to normal. As soon as her head stopped spinning and everything felt normal, she shuffled off the surface of Ino's large desk. She stood up shaky at first, but gripped hard to Ino. It was Sakura's turn to play.

Ino smirked, enjoying the look of desire in Sakura's eyes as she lowered her gaze down at Ino's beautiful milky flesh. She cupped each of her large breasts into her hands, firmly massaging the beautiful bosoms within her palms.  
>Sakura spun Ino's body around harshly, pushing the blonde against the edge of the desk. Ino's hands slapped to the hard surface, bending over the desk and wiggling her bottom in front of Sakura. And Sakura couldn't resist but to spank that firm ass.<p>

She thwacked the palm of her hand against one of Ino's cheeks, enjoying the way her flesh bounced at the friction and the red hue that donned it afterwards. Sakura enjoyed this dominance over Ino, being able to spark fireworks of lust all over her boss' body. The candy-floss haired female, admired the whimper she received from Ino's lungs and lean hurried with removing her violet panties. But before removing them, Sakura ran her fingers over the blonde's woman-hood, feeling the lace fabric already soaked!

"Ino," she moaned. "You're dripping wet!"

Ino shuddered, feeling her cheeks heat up incredibly and her body shudder from the slightest touch of Sakura's fingers. "Hurry up Sakura," she demanded, the tone mixed with order and submissiveness.

Sakura slowly helped her boss wriggle out of her lace underwear, letting them fall to her ankles before running her tongue up the wet lips, clenched together.

"Spread your thighs out." Sakura ordered, pushing apart Ino's soft thighs to each side, allowing her a better view of the pink organ before her. She bit into her lower lip hard, just imagining what it would feel like to have her tongue lapping deliciously over her sweet flesh, her fingers pumping hard inside her as she ate the blonde female out. The thought almost sent her spiralling into yet another dizzy haze of passion.

Sakura bent her upper torso a little more, and pressed her fingertips to Ino's cheeks as she gently spread each of them apart. She moaned a little before allowing her tongue to slide down Ino, over her back door before meeting with her lower lips, already wet and awaiting her.

"Sakura…" Ino mumbled, slowly lowering her upper torso against her desk as her muscles reacted intensely to each of Sakura's touches.

Sakura kissed and licked her boss' lower lips, as well as letting her fingers massage the blushing petals. Slowly, she pushed two of digits straight in.

"Ahh!" She heard Ino cry out at her sudden thrust of fingers.

To prevent any more waiting, she began to pump her fingers inside the blonde female, speeding up the thrusts quickly. She pumped her fingers in and out swift and fast, slowly pushing Ino closer to the brink of climaxing, and enjoying the sweet moans of pleasure she was receiving from her higher up.

Sakura stood up fully and brought Ino up with her too. Both females stood in Ino's office as one of the blonde's hands rested upon her desk for support, still feeling her employee's fingers pumping in and out of her at an erratic rate. Ino felt as though she was leaving Sakura out, slowly moving her fingers behind her to push them in between the wet flesh of Sakura's rose. She searched for the rough jewel that would be hidden between her blushing petals, and upon finding the magic button, she pressed it.

Sakura's hot breathe heaved down Ino's neck, causing each of them to feel hot. She kissed Ino's neck, picking up the dew drops of sweat that ran down her milky flesh. She moaned, moving her tongue up the lobe of Ino's ear, then her jaw line, until finally meeting with her lips.  
>Ino was the first to kiss the soft lips pressed to her own, parting her lips to kiss the other. Sakura participated, kissing the blonde back without any hesitation.<p>

Both girls made out, tongue lacing with tongue and it wasn't very long till the sounds of their wet kisses and heavy pants filled the air of the room. Ino rubbed the rough jewel between Sakura's blushing petals, as Sakura pumped her fingers inside of Ino's wet heat.

Ino's mouth and tongue were the first to depart from the wet kiss. "Sakura, I… I can't go much longer."

Sakura nodded knowingly and replied in a heavy sigh, "me either."

Boss and employee continued to rub and thrust each other's arousals, feeling their orgasms rushing over their flesh like a tsunami.  
>Both girls wailed in sync as their womanly fluids of released against their fingers,<p>

"Uwaaaaaaaaah!"

Their bodies almost collapsed, but they were lucky enough to catch themselves against the hard oak desk, heaving and panting deeply.

**x**

After dressing themselves back to an appropriate manner, both women sat across one another over Ino's desk. Ino's head was still spinning, her heart still pounding and she still felt her lower regions blissfully wet and warm from release. Her scanned her blue eyes over her desk, now disorganized and a little messy looking. She located her pen and placed it between her plump lips, nibbling gently against the end of it.

"You have proven yourself worthy of a promotion Miss. Haruno," She smirked, letting her eyes gaze freely at Sakura's still damp panties between her legs as she sat across her higher up. "I'm promoting you."

"Thank you, Miss. Yamanaka." She smirked, feeling hot as she watched Ino's eyes watching her.

Ino let the pen slip from her lips as she licked them lusciously, smirking at Sakura with an almost devilish grin. "You're welcome Miss. Haruno. I look forward to seeing what other skills you may hold, that may help aid me in many ways…"

Sakura winked at her boss. "Oh, you know I will."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Please forgive the lame title, I am no good with titles lol :) Well this is my first ever yuri lemon, and -goosenecks- was it hard to write! I have always wanted to write a Sakura/Ino lemon because they're both hot and Sakura's awesome! But I don't even know if it is good or not, so please, be kind and leave me reviews on my first ever yuri oneshot. And if you have any criticism to offer that would kindly help me to improve, then feel free to do so! :)

Thank you.


End file.
